Fullbody
Fullbody è un Marine recluta al servizio del capitano Hina. Era un tenente all'inizio della serie, ma fu degradato quando aiutò il vicecapitano dei pirati Kuroneko, Jango, condannato per i suoi crimini. Nell'anime invece, era già stato degradato a causa di una lotta con Sanji a bordo del Baratie. Aspetto Inizialmente, era un Marine mediamente forte che indossava un vestito bianco e gessato. I suoi capelli erano ben pettinati e aveva una cicatrice sotto il suo occhio sinistro e dei bulloni d'acciaio attaccati alle sue nocche. Ora indossa un cappello da Marine, una maglietta blu, pantaloni arancioni, e stivali marroni. Ha ancora i bulloni attaccati alle sue nocche e i suoi capelli sono un po' più lunghi e spettinati. Carattere Fullbody una volta era una arrogante Marine di successo che amava le donne, considerando se stesso un vero gentleman. Dopo l'incontro Sanji e la ciurma di Cappello di paglia al Baratie, il suo carattere è un pò cambiato. Relazioni He fatto amicizia con l'ipnotizzatore Jango, ex vice capitano dei pirati Kuroneko, dopo che i due hanno partecipato a un concorso di danza. Dal momento che ammirava l'abilità di ballo di Jango, lo ha difeso in tribunale, dopo che che è stato catturato, anche a costo del suo stesso rango. In seguito, i due diventano seguaci e ammiratori di Hina, che pur considerandoli fastidiosi, permette loro di seguirla ovunque vada. Più che altro Fullbody e Jango sono diventati inseparabili al punto che imitano gli altri, ballano inseme e agiscono in sincronia. Forza e abilità Finora Fullbody non ha mostrato abilità particolari, anche se ha dimostrato di essere un buon combattente, avendo facilmente sconfitto Johnny e Yosaku. Tuttavia la sua forza non ha nulla di speciale. Durante la guerra di Barbabianca, a differenza di Jango, non ha ceduto all'Ambizione del re sprigionata da Rufy e questo fatto indica che ha una grande forza di volontà. Durante la miniavventura di Jango ha dimostrato di saper ballare molto bene. Armi Fullbody usa due tirapugni per rendere i suoi colpi ancora più potenti. Storia Lotta sulla Baratie, degrado, ed entrata nel'equipaggio Hina Era ancora un tenente e un donnaiolo. When he is first introduced with a dialogue box, on his ship, he taunts Johnny and Yosaku calling them small time bounty hunters, provoking them to attack, however he easily managed to beat them. He then orders his crew to sink the Going Merry. Later inside the Baratie restaurant, Sanji ruins his date with a woman named Moodie. Fullbody puts a fly (Batchee) in the soup to get back at him. Sanji's continuing smug attitude leads Fullbody to smash the table at which he is sitting on prompting a fight with Sanji. He is later shown to have lost, held dangling from his neck and lectured on wasting food. Fullbody, with his ego in tatters, is later shown fleeing the Baratie, post to witnessing the attitude and fighting abilities of the staff after the pirate Gin breaks out of Fullbody's ship and walks into the restaurant. Il paradiso danzante di Jango The next time Fullbody is seen, he is competing in a dance contest on Mirrorball Island. After coming in second place behind Jango (who was in disguise so as not to be caught by the authorities), the two become fast friends while remaining oblivious to the other's identity. This is not to last long though, as Fullbody's men find Jango's trademark clothes in an alleyway. As a pirate crew invades the island, Jango takes the opportunity to escape while Fullbody attempts to fight them off. He is thwarted when their leader takes a woman hostage, and Fullbody surrenders to keep her safe. Suddenly, Jango bursts back onto the scene to save his friend. Putting aside their allegiances, Jango and Fullbody wipe out the pirates. Fullbody still has his duties, however, and arrests Jango. But, as Jango is tried in court, Fullbody returns the favor and offers an objection dance which gets the whole courtroom caught up in a huge emotional dance-fest. Unable to deny the power of the men's friendship, the court acquits Jango on the condition that Fullbody be demoted to the rank of Seaman Recruit. Afterwards, Jango is about to hypnotize Fullbody into forgetting their friendship ever occurred (so that neither of their careers would be jeopardized in the future), when they both spot the beautiful Captain Hina. Inspired, they both become members of her crew. Saga di Alabasta Fullbody riappare al largo di Alabasta. Lì l'equipaggio di Hina prova ad arrestare i pirati di Cappello di paglia, ma viene ingannato da Mr. Two Von Clay, che si fa arrestare per permettere la fuga dei suoi amici. Miss Golden Week e l'operazione denominate "Meet Baroque" Ricompare nella miniavventura di Miss Golden Week, in cui insieme a Jango e Hina, cerca di arrestare i membri della Baroque Works rimasti a piede libero. Lui e Jango assistono alla cattura di Miss Valentine da parte di Hina, e provano a catturare Mr. Five, Miss Golden Week e Mr. Two Von Clay (travestito da Mr. Three). Tuttavia, i tre vengono ostacolati e una loro nave viene rubata dalla Baroque Works. Saga di Marineford Quando viene annunciata l'esecuzione di Portuguese D. Ace, Fullbody viene convocato a Marineford. Alla vista dei maremoti causati da Barbabianca lui e Jango non riescono a trattenere le urla di terrore. Con l'arrivo di Rufy e gli evasi di Impel Down, Fullbody si domanda perchè Rufy sia venuto a Marineford. Non lo si vede per il resto della guerra. Differenze tra manga e anime *La sua rapida battaglia contro Johnny e Yosaku al Baratie dopo che li ha insultati non è mostrara nell'anime. Instead Johnny throws down the wanted posters on the Going Merry's deck to show how he and Yosaku go after pirates with large bounties and Fullbody ignores him. *Nell'anime è stata aggiunta una scena all'inizio della saga di Rogue Town, dove Fullbody con i suoi nuovi compagni incontra Rufy e la sua ciurma, poco dopo che si scopre che Rufy ha una taglia di . Combattono contro i pirati, ma vengono facilmente sconfitti. *Also during this encounter in the anime, Fullbody was already demoted thus contradicting the mini-arc Jango's Dance Paradise, due to not having met Jango yet. The reason for the demotion in this version was due to Fullbody tarnishing the Marine's image after his humiliating defeat by Sanji at the Baratie. *Nell'anime è stata aggiunta una scena a Marineford, nella quale Fullbody e Jango attaccano Rufy mentre corre per salvare Ace. Jango cerca di ipnotizzare Rufy per addormentarlo, ma finisce per ipnotizzare se stesso e Fullbody. Navigazione en:Fullbody de:Fullbody Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del mare orientale Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Membri della Marina Categoria:Lottatori Categoria:Traduzione incompleta